<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand by asdgsf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877897">I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgsf/pseuds/asdgsf'>asdgsf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What do you know of my heart? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, F/M, Family, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is not in this fic, POV Catelyn Tully Stark, Parantage reveal, Pregnancy, Pregnant Arya Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Incest (but not really)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdgsf/pseuds/asdgsf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Catelyn saw her little daughter was 5 years ago. Her little girl was only 16 then, almost betrothed to Trystane Martell.</p><p>When Arya finally returned, this was not what Catelyn was expecting to see.</p><p>Arya, first of all, was with child. She looked ready to burst any moment now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What do you know of my heart? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo i was starting to write too many Jonrya things in my Gendrya fic so i had to write this or things were going to go a little weird in Ghosts That We Thought We Knew.</p><p>I wrote this in 1 day so i know there's going to be lots of mistakes. If you see any of them please tell me so i can fix it and improve my writing and please be nice while doing it.</p><p>title is from Viva La Vida-Coldplay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last time Catelyn saw her little daughter was 5 years ago. Her little girl was only 16 then, almost betrothed to Trystane Martell.</p><p>It had been Ned's idea. After Catelyn's numerous failures, after the fifth boy Arya had sent running for their mothers, Ned had written a letter to Martell's. He had thought Dorne would be the best place for Arya, somewhere she can be herself and be accepted.</p><p>Everything had gone well when they had told Arya about it, which now Catelyn thought about it, she should've known something would go wrong with how calm Arya had been before them.</p><p>If not then she should've definitely known something was wrong when Trystane had come to Winterfell to meet his soon to be betrothed and when the evening came Arya was laughing freely once again.</p><p>Arya, who hadn't smiled to anyone who had come for her hand, not even once, was smiling to that boy with relaxed muscles -she had been tense ever since they had told her about Trystane.</p><p>When the morning came, Arya was gone.</p><p>Trystane was there and despite how much he had denied it, Catelyn was sure he had a hand in her escape.</p><p>They had found the letter, if it could be called that <em>-it was 4 sentences-,</em> after 3 hours of searching the grounds. It was sticking out of the mouth of the heart tree.</p><p>
  <em>'I don't want to marry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I got something to do, got someone to find.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't search for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be back.'</em>
</p><p>Catelyn had been barely holding onto her sanity for the last years, if only for that last part of the letter.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be back.</em>
</p><p>Of course, they had been searching for her but there was nothing. It was almost like she had disappeared into thin air.</p><p>When the day finally came, when Arya finally returned, this was not what she was expecting to see.</p><p>Arya, first of all, <em>was with child.</em> She looked ready to burst any moment now.</p><p>Secondly, she was beautiful. Her boyish looks were still somewhat there but she was not as scrawny as before. She had curves now but Catelyn couldn't tell if it was because of the child or Arya's body had changed that much, she had always been too skinny for Catelyn's taste.<br/>
Arya had always been little for her age and she was still shorter than Catelyn, which almost made Catelyn tear up. Her every child had already passed her, except Rickon who was almost the same height as her.</p><p>
  <em>Finally, after 5 years she was here.</em>
</p><p>Catelyn's eyes snapped to her other daughter when she heard the deep inhale. Sansa's eyes were already wet. There was a wistful look in her eyes.</p><p>She was looking at Arya's belly.</p><p>It had been almost 2 years since she had married Harrold Hardyng and regardless of how much she had tried, she couldn't get pregnant. It was a love match so Catelyn knew Harrold wasn't putting any pressure on her but they needed an heir, yes they were young, sure, but people had already started talking and Sansa had always wanted children.</p><p>
  <em>Arya never did.</em>
</p><p><em>She never wanted to marry, she never wanted to have children but here we are,</em> thought Catelyn looking at her child, <em>is she even married?</em></p><p>Catelyn had thought about this moment a lot.</p><p>What would she say to Arya?</p><p>She had thought there would be more screaming, not this deafening silence.</p><p>She couldn't find the words to talk.</p><p>Could she forgive Arya?</p><p>Of course she would, just one look at her daughter's face and she was longing to have Arya in her arms again. How could she have thought about not forgiving her?</p><p>What would Arya say to her?</p><p>She could never imagine anything coming out of her daughter's mouth, how could someone excuse what she had done? Catelyn had no idea what Arya would say to her but honestly, she had never believed Arya would return, she had hoped, yes, but never truly believed it in her heart.</p><p>
  <em>Once you open up a wolf's cage and let it run free for years, it won't be coming back to that cage willingly ever again.</em>
</p><p>But now Arya was standing before her, still in leather breeches, she had a loose white shirt on, her hair was finally a height Catelyn would've approved when she was younger, her hair finished just below her breasts, instead of braiding them she had her hair loose, her hair looked a little curled but it looked more like they hadn't been brushed for weeks than beautiful. She had a sword on her hip which looked too thin to do real damage on anyone, too little to offer any protection. It looked like a <em>child's toy.</em></p><p>Catelyn didn't like it a bit. There was something about the sword that irritated her.</p><p>Arya was standing before them, with her swollen belly, her head held high.</p><p>She was standing before the iron throne.</p><p>She was looking at Ned, who was standing next to Robert as King's Hand.</p><p>'Father.' hearing her voice Catelyn almost collapsed to the ground, and maybe she would've if Sansa wasn't there supporting her.</p><p>When Arya turned to look at her she could taste salt.</p><p>'Mother.' her eyes slid a little to the right 'Sister.'</p><p>For a moment she looked to the ceiling as if praying, <em>to whom,</em> she thought, Catelyn didn't even know which religion she kept now, <em>if she kept one at all,<em> then turned back to taking turns at looking at their eyes 'I'm back. For now. If you'll-'</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before she could finish Catelyn was already on her, hugging her as tight as she could without hurting her or her baby. Almost 2 seconds after she wrapped her arms around Arya there was another pair of arms embracing both of them, big, hard and strong arms. Then there were the smaller, delicate and smooth ones.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arya was refusing to tell the name of the father and whether she was married or not.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The only information Catelyn could pry from her about the child was that she had been in Braavos when she had learned she was with child and nothing more.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But Arya had told them the places she had been to, the people she had met, the friends she had made, she talks about a kindly man, a waif, a blind beggar called Beth, a girl who shares half of Catelyn's name, a girl called Mercy, a girl called Nan. She talks and talks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It's only after Catelyn goes to bed she realizes if asked she wouldn't be able to tell anything except their names about any of the people Arya had talked about. She wonders if she is getting older, her memory getting weaker or Arya for the first time in her life made empty talk with her and Catelyn hadn't realized.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was disturbing. How much her child has changed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was something in the way she watched people, something in her eyes. Cold and calculating.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was something in the way Arya looked at all the windows, doors when she entered a room and the way she always looked ready to run.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There were some changes in her talk too. Her accent shifted and shifted, Catelyn could swear it wasn't only Braavosi that she heard, there was something that's more northerner than anything she had heard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Catelyn asked Arya had given her a little smile 'I've never been to north, you would've found me then.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Apparently, her daughter could lie now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Gone was the girl who would chew on her lips while she lied -she would chew so hard once she had made herself bleed, she was trying to hide the fact that she hadn't been in septa Mordane's classes because she was with the bastard- this girl in front of her could look straight into Catelyn's eyes with a smile and lie, like it was nothing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Whenever Catelyn looked at her she couldn't help the feeling of helplessness, she wanted to be angry with Arya, she wanted to scream at her for running away, for disgracing their family, parading around with her belly swollen with a possible bastard like it was something to be proud of, for making her and Ned worry, for making Rickon cry when he couldn't find her, for putting that worried look on Sansa's face, that guilty look on Robb's, that sad little smile on Bran's.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But she couldn't.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Because Arya was here. After 5 years finally, Catelyn had her daughter beside her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She couldn't be angry about the baby because Catelyn had seen the way Arya had hug her own belly with the softest smile Catelyn had ever seen on her daughter's face. She had heard the way Arya had talked to her child with almost inaudible whispers.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She couldn't be angry at her for making her family miserable when it was obvious Arya had been miserable too. She had missed them too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In the back of her mind, Catelyn could hear herself screaming, <em>it's her fault for leaving, let her be miserable, let her learn her lesson.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She quickly silenced that voice, <em>this is my daughter.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arya had been asking for Sansa almost every day now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Turns out now that they were older they got along better.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arya had stopped hating on everything Sansa did, she still wasn't good with embroidery but she could repair her own clothes now <em>which,</em> she had said, <em>is actually useful.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She could never be as sincere as Sansa was but at least now she could talk to the people without disrespecting them.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa had stopped with the names she used to call Arya, she had stopped looking her clothes with a disgusted look, there was even curiosity in the way she looked at Arya's sword, which was named <em>Needle</em> of all things.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And it was Jon's gift to her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>(Catelyn hadn't been able to stop her blood's boiling when she had heard that bastard had put a sword to her daughter's hand, <em>when she was 9.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>He took the black,</em> she thought trying to calm herself, <em>there is no coming back for him.</em>)</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sansa had never been more beautiful in Catelyn's opinion. She was all smiles all the time, she was glowing with happiness.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>At least the years spent apart had made them closer than ever.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It had been 2 weeks since Arya came back when the whole castle woke up with her screams.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In minutes Catelyn was beside her girl holding her hand while Sansa took the other one.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The birth was brutal.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It reminded Catelyn of Arya's birth. It had been the hardest pregnancy and birth she had gone through.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Robb was a little hard too. It was her first child so it had taken her a while to adjust but overall it had been easy. She was nauseous a little in the mornings and her body hurt all over some nights but that was it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When he had born his screams were loud but it was shortlived. He had stopped as they cleaned the blood from his body.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His birth had hurt like hell, which she had learned afterwards was actually the normal amount and it would always hurt like that.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It had scared her so much then she had almost been a little sad when she had learned she was with child again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But Sansa was a dream.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was her easiest pregnancy. There was no nausea, no headaches, no muscle pains nothing. She had only craved lemon cakes and that was it. Even her belly hadn't swell too much.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When she had born she screamed a little before she was put into her mother's arms. Her screams were low, they were more like whining.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her birth was easy too. It hurt but it had been shorter than Robb's birth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then there was Arya.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh Arya was a devil.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn would crave everything and then she would be so nauseous that the second, the food she had asked for was brought to her room she would be puking her guts out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn's body would ache for days. She would get a few days of numbness between then she would return to crying in the night <em>because everything hurt.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She would get headaches so bad, it felt like someone was stabbing her head, one time when the pain was too much she had cried, <em>she was sobbing, screaming a little according to Ned,</em> and sunk to her knees where everyone could see.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her belly hadn't been as big as Robb's but it had been bigger than Sansa's.<br/>
And Arya couldn't sit still.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn had never had this problem before with neither Robb nor Sansa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arya kept moving inside her. It hurt but mostly it irritated her. She couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate on anything. She couldn't stand some days because Arya would be acting up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ned and Catelyn had been happy with Arya's first kick but this was too much.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>While she was giving birth to Arya, Catelyn had thought that she would die.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Like Lyanna, the girl who would've been her good sister if she had lived.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was too much blood, it hurt more than anything and it had taken too long. It just went on and on.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn had passed out for a minute and woken up to screams and her septa shaking her. She couldn't even scream anymore because her throat was hurting. She had been silently sobbing to her septa's shoulder as the woman tried to make her push <em>one more time.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In the end, she had birthed her daughter and came out alive but she was once again, like it had been in Robb's birth, afraid of birthing another child.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Arya was born she screamed like a dying animal. She was too loud. She wouldn't stop, nothing worked and Catelyn was already too tired, her emotions were so unsteady that when they gave Arya to her and she wouldn't stop crying Catelyn had started to cry with her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then Ned had barged into the room -it was not proper for men to be in the room-, and took Arya from Catelyn. Like magic, Arya was silent in a minute.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ned was looking at Arya with so much warmth and love, Catelyn had kept crying.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It probably should've prepared her for what kind of person Arya would be.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then there was the sweet Bran.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pregnancy had been easy just some light headaches here and there but never as bad as they were with Arya. There would be some days where her legs hurt and she wouldn't come out of bed but it was an easy and sweet pregnancy, a little harder than Sansa's but it was nice.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His birth had been fast and clean too. He hadn't even screamed. He was just looking around with his lovely wondering eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then there was Rickon.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was the other devil. He wasn't as bad as Arya but he was a devil too.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Unlike Arya, he hadn't move around inside her but he kept <em>kicking.</em> All the time.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her whole body ached again and there were somedays her headaches would be bad but not as bad as Arya's, <em>never as bad as Arya's.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>For once though she wasn't nauseous. She was craving everything but at least this time she could eat them.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His birth was the second longest one after Arya's and it was almost as bad as her's but this time she hadn't passed out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rickon had screamed too, until he was in Catelyn's arms. But whenever Catelyn or Ned stopped paying attention to him he would start screaming, he wasn't even crying he was just screaming until someone looked his way.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now seeing Arya on the birthing bed screaming she almost cried.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It would be like Arya's birth, Catelyn was sure of it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She was right, it took way too long and maybe it had been longer than Arya's birth, she wasn't sure.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was too much blood.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The only difference was that where Catelyn had passed out Arya kept going on and she didn't even need anyone else to say <em>one more push</em> to her as Catelyn had needed. She just closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and <em>pushed.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When the baby was born, it screamed just like Arya. A dying animal. Once again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'It's a boy, my lady.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He stopped crying the second Arya's arms closed around him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was a peaceful silence as Arya cried and cradled her boy in her arms.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then Arya froze looking at her baby.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Ary-' before Catelyn could come close or say more than her name Arya was burying her child's face into her breast and looking at everyone in the room with a terrified look that Catelyn had never seen on her daughter's face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn watched as Arya closed her eyes and when she opened them there wasn't any trace of the fear in them</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Out.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Wha-' one of the maidens tried.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Anyone who is not my family leave! And send my father to me, i need- i need to speak with him.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'We need to make sure your baby is healthy.' one of the older women talked.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'I've helped with many births and i can make sure my baby is okay.' she was practically growling at the old woman now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone looked at each other for 2 seconds before everyone left the room.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn watched as Arya checked her baby's health with practiced hands.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Although, practiced or not her hands were trembling. And her tears kept coming.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Arya what-' Sansa took a step closer to Arya.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Sansa please shut up. Otherwise, i'll say hurtful things to you and i really don't want to.' she finally looked at her 'and stay where you are. Both of you.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ned came in, in minutes but it felt like hours.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Father.' she was still crying.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Arya-' he came as quickly as he can to her bedside looking at her and the baby with worried eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Father tell me- you need to tell me please father- tell me his mother is Ashara Dayne that would explain- father please- please it can't- it can't be a Targ- father please who is his mother, tell me, you need to tell me please' she was holding the baby with one hand while with the other she was clutching Ned's shirt, she was sobbing and rambling.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ned looked at their daughter with a solemn face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Arya what did you two do-'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'What did you do father, who is his mother!' she was screaming, her voice was so desperate and Catelyn could feel her reality crumbling.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It was Jon.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>It was Jon who had defiled her little girl.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was that bastard who knew where her child was and <em>didn't say anything</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had broken his promises, had sired a child.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had touched <em>her daughter.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had touched <em>his sister.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn was about to gag when she heard her daughter's voice again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Tell me her mother is Ashara, tell me it's not a Targaryen.' she was chewing on her bottom lip and Catelyn could see the blood from where she stood.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'His mother is not Ashara.' The sob that escaped Arya was so heartbreaking if Catelyn hadn't been shocked to silence she would've started sobbing just like her daughter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her whole life she had thought it was Ashara Dayne, Ned was not someone to just lay with and leave someone he never knew before, she had always known Ned was way too honorable to do something like this.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She had always known Ned's betrayal was because of love.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They had married because Brandon had died. There was no love between them at the start.<br/>
Ned might have loved someone.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn had always thought it was Ashara because of the way they danced that day.<br/>
The way they had looked at each other, there was something there.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But she had no second option as to who would be <em>his</em> mother.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She could see Sansa looking at the babe with a face as white as sheet.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'A Targaryen?' Sansa asked with a weak voice.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ned only shook his head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'No, his mother is not a Targaryen.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Then how-' Ned didn't let Arya talk.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'His mother is a Stark.' Arya was shaking her head as she started again 'Father don't-'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'And' Ned kept going as if he didn't hear her 'His father is a Targaryen.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn more heard than felt when her knees met with the floor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'His mother is your aunt Lyanna.' he took a deep breath as he threw a look to the closed door 'His father is Rhaeger.'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn couldn't breathe, she just stood there on her knees looking at his husband <em>who had never betrayed her, who had shouldered every insult for a sin he never committed.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>And her daughter who was paling by the second. Her daughter <em>who had shared the bed of a man who she had believed to be her half brother.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Let the boy live. Let him live and I'll love him. I'll be a mother to him. I'll beg my husband to give him a true name, to call him Stark and be done with it, to make him one of us.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>And he lived. And I couldn't keep my promise.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>All this horror, all of this is because I couldn't love a motherless child.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Catelyn wondered if she had accepted the boy as a true Stark, if she hadn't kept saying <em>he is not your brother</em> to Arya every chance she got, could she have prevented this?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Had she contributed to their sin in any way?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Gods really had a cruel sense of humor.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She watched as her daughter's hand slipped away from Ned's shirt and she swayed a little.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'He is a Targaryen.' She was looking at her baby with empty eyes but it didn't last, her look hardened and she was getting out of the bed before anyone could stop her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She gave her baby to Sansa as she started dressing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>All Catelyn could focus on was the blood running down her legs.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Arya! You can't go anywhere, you just gave birth!' Catelyn almost screamed as she run towards her daughter. She tried to pry the breeches from her hands.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'They will kill him! They will kill my child!' Arya, her sweet child, her little wolf, had never seemed as crazy as she was now to Catelyn.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'They won't know if no one tells! Which one of us do you think would go and give them a reason to kill your child!'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Arya almost seemed desperate now 'You don't understand mother his-'</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>'Eyes.' it was Sansa, her fire kissed girl was trembling looking at the boy in her hands 'Mother his eyes.' her voice was so weak Catelyn almost didn't hear her.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>When Sansa raised her head and looked into her eyes, Catelyn saw the tears and her red face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She went to her daughter dropping the breeches in her hands, she didn't even react when she heard Arya taking them again and wearing them.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She was too busy looking at the boy's eyes</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They were <em>violet.</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Like his ancestors' were.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So i discovered how to write in italic and i would like to thank everyone who writes with them because they make the story better in my opinion and THEY ARE SO HARD TO DO. Or I'm just not used to it but it took too long and now I realized I couldn't even do it correctly. So thank you lol.</p><p>IMPORTANT QUESTIONNN</p><p>Okay so is it just me or is my writing getting worse with everything i write? </p><p>I'm serious lmao, please if you read one of my other works tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>